


Birth Mark

by KissMyAnthea



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: I tried to make plot...didn't work, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Pretty Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyAnthea/pseuds/KissMyAnthea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your birth mark says a lot about you more than you realized. Mine says my heritage, yours says your past and present. Be proud.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birth Mark

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly fluff and Nero asking questions with Dante not being an asshole.

The steam built up in the shower escaped into the hall, clearing up the fog on the glass showing the teen a mirrored version of himself. Nero scrunched his nose seeing that brown mark over his left pectoral. It was in a shape of some freaky looking heart thing. His clawed devil finger poked it as if it was a pimple. Hoping somewhere, praying to whatever god who would listen, that the mark would go way. Everything on his body proved to be unholy, but this brown patch on his skin. Giving up on the fact that the mark would never go away, Nero slid a plain grey shirt on after he had his signature black muscle shirt underneath.

 

The old steps squealed in protest under Nero's bare feet. Quietly the teen sauntered over to pick up a beer from the retro fridge. His devil covered fingers easily popped off the aluminum cap before he took large gulps from the bronze colored liquid. He was quiet for a bit until he turned to Dante who was reading some car magazine, to ask something. At first he didn't hear right and Nero hated repeating himself. Nero figured the elder was doing the thing where he heard him, but pretended he didn't.

 

“I don't even understand why I even bother asking you anything! You just ignore me.” Nero huffed leaning back on the old sofa.

 

“Seriously kid I didn't hear you! I swear on my playboy collection!” Dante half-hearted pleaded.

 

Nero looked away from Dante. “I said do you have a birthmark?”

 

Dante blinked, he couldn't be really be making all the fuss to just ask that? A birth mark huh? Dante did have one just like everyone else did, well everyone with the exception of Trish. The elder rubbed his stubble chin trying to find the right way to discuss this so Nero wouldn't get angry or feel stupid.

 

“Sure do. That was the only way Mom could tell me 'n Verge apart,” Dante answered. “Why the sudden curiosity?”

 

Nero shrugged. “What does yours even look like?” he asked ignoring Dante’s question.

 

Dante stood shrugging off his coat, followed by the buckles and zipper. Nero blushed at the sight, but when Dante took off the grey shirt enough for Nero to see the dark almost black mark on the right side of his mid back. It was in the shape of a devil wing with a blob looking like the sun just above. Dante pulled his shirt back on ditching the idea of snapping back his straps to the harness to hold Rebellion. It irritated Nero that Dante's mark matched with his demonic heritage while his own did nothing to represent him.

 

“Again, why ask Kid?” Dante's deep voice rang again.

 

Nero pursed his lips together. “Don't laugh old man, I have a birthmark, but it looks nothing like yours.”

 

Dante raised a brow. “And?’

 

“Well, I asked because I was curious. I know everyone has one, but not everyone's has a certain shape.”

 

“Alright kid, ditch the shirt let me see yours.” Dante said in a near demanding voice.

 

Nero hesitantly lifted his shirt just enough to see his mark. It wasn't huge, it was normal size and in the shape of a heat torn to pieces but managed to retain this shape. Dante got close an a skimmed his thumb over the patch of brown. The mark resemblances much of Nero's life growing up in Fortuna. It was rough and miserable. Despite it all Nero still managed to be a good person and save the city rather than let it fall to ruin. Dante smiled awkwardly to himself making Nero huff and pout like a kid. Gaining the opportunity to be so close Dante's eyes wandered to the chest holding the heart mark. The Kid’s body looked like it carved by Michelangelo. Each muscle contracted and relaxed with his breathes; the mark rising and falling atop its chosen spot. Softly Dante's lips brushed the dark patch leaving a kiss on it. Nero pushed him away fast then his human appendage pulling the shirts over his chest.

 

“Pervert!” Nero shouted loudly at Dante.

 

“Psh you loved it, “ Dante said in a low cheerful somewhat seductive tone. Whatever he was doing wasn't going to work. “ ‘sides, your birth mark says a lot about you more than you realized. Mine says my heritage, yours says your past and present. Be proud.”

 

Nero smile at the ground. His arms rubbed against his skin trying his best to avoid showing Dante he was smiling. With the elders thumb brushing under his chin he lifted up his face enough to kiss him on the lips. Pulling away Nero wore a heavy crimson blush over his face making Dante smile.

 

“So what does Vergil's birth mark look like?” Nero asked trying to direct the attention away from him and to something else.

 

Dante chuckled as the conversation change over to his twin. To be honest Dante has never seen his twins mark before. When they where young they use to take baths together to build some type of bond between them or something like that. Anyway point being Dante failed as a twin to know anything about his brother. For a moment he thought about what it could look like. Giving up the hunter turned to an old photo album he found in the remains of his old house. 

 

Dante stepped away from Nero to open the draws in the desk to find an old lilac colored photo album torn and beaten with pieces missing from the hard cover. The gloved had skimmed through many picture before finding one with Eva's handwriting at the bottom labeling the picture of the two bare pale backs with marks on them. The caption at the bottom read “How to tell you twins apart”. The arrows had hearts next to the names of the twins. 

 

The mark on Vergil was the same devil wing but on his left shoulder-blade with a crescent moon bellow it. It was odd because the birthmark did show more than heritage. It showed the two's polar opposite personalities which Nero has witnessed first hand. The rest of the photos where cute. All of them had arrows pointing to which twin was which. Their was one that had all the Sparda Family standing next to each other. The photograph needed to be restored because much of the color faded and their was a dark spot over Sparda’s face while Eva has sun bleach marks all over her.

 

“All out of questions?” Dante asked seeing Nero so focused on the family portrait.

 

“What does Lady's look like?” Nero asked now that the topic brought back up again.

 

“Mm Lady's?” Dante asked. “I think it's a dark patch in the shape of a halo on her thigh. I saw it once.”

 

Nero raised a brow.

 

Dante clarified. “She got a big cut on her leg. I wrapped it up for her. I'm a perve, but not that much. I have standards kid. I don’t date my friends.’

 

“So, what does that make me?” Nero asked arms crossed over his chest.

 

Dante smirked.

Over the week Nero thought about what Dante said about his birth mark. Staring at it while changing out of his pajamas, Nero realized this was the most human part of him. The mark proved to be proof of being human and not some mindless killing machine with no choices. He smiled in content as his textured finger rubbed against the patch like he was rubbing a baby's hand. The over sized black shirt draped over his body as he climbed into his bed.


End file.
